Saya Sasayama
サヤカ | romaji_name = Sasayama Sayaka | ja_trans_name = Sayaka Sasayama | it_name = Saya Sasayama | gender = Female | organization = The Resistance | school = Heartland Duel School, Clover Branch | anime_deck = Fairy | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Saya Sasayama, known as Sayaka Sasayama ( サヤカ Sasayama Sayaka) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a friend of Allen Kozuki, Kite Tenjo, Shay Obsidian and Lulu Obsidian, and she is a surviving resident of Heartland in the Xyz Dimension and a member of the Resistance's Clover Branch. Design Appearance Saya is a bespectacled young girl with blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. Saya wears a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange pouches at both hips. She also wears brown tights, white finger-less gloves, white leg warmers with teal cuffs and straps, and light-orange shoes with green soles. Unlike many of her friends, Saya does not change her outfit after the invasion of Heartland. Personality Saya has shown herself to be kind and caring; handing out soup rations to people despite not being on shift at the time. Allen claims that Saya is quite shy. Saya views herself as cowardly due to her hesitation allowing Yuri to capture Lulu, and she later Duels the Tyler sisters alongside Allen in an attempt to correct her mistake. Saya tends to blame herself heavily for her mistakes and deeply regrets them. Saya learned Yusho Sakaki's philosophy of Dueling with smiles from him, a philosophy that she passed on to Lulu, which is passed onto Yuto. Due to her experience with the invasion, she is scared of "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", the monster that caused the destruction of her homeland. Biography History and Saya before the attack.]] Before Duel Academy's invasion, Saya, together with Allen Kozuki and Kite Tenjo, were students of Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch studying under Yusho Sakaki's guidance, who was a teacher at their Branch. Saya was friends with Lulu Obsidian , a student of Heartland Duel School's Spade Branch. She shared Yusho's philosophy of Dueling being used to bring smiles to people with Lulu. One day, Duel Academy attacked and nearly annihilated the entire population of Heartland City. During this invasion, Yusho suddenly disappeared, leading them to believe that he had abandoned them. Saya witnessed Lulu's kidnapping at the hands of Yuri, frozen in fear and unable to help. While Shay and Yuto went to the Standard Dimension to look for Declan Akaba, the Resistance continued to fight. Despite their best efforts, both Spade and Clover branches were nearly wiped out, forcing them into hiding. Heartland City While Yuya and Kite were Dueling and Kite mistook Yuya for Yuto, Saya, Shay, and Allen arrived and cleared up the misunderstanding. They attempted to convince Kite that the Lancers were comrades, but he refused to rejoin them and disappeared. Back at their hideout, Saya helped in distributing food for the refugees even though it's not her shift. Allen told her not to overwork herself and told her to rest, something that Saya reluctantly relented. Saya then listened to their discussion and revealed that Kite's entire family had been carded by Duel Academy while Shay and Yuto were away. While Yuya lamented over this, she remembered Yuya's last name and asked if he has any connection with Yusho, explaining that Yusho was their teacher and disappeared during the invasion, and Allen believed that Yusho has abandoned them. Allen and Saya left the hideout in search of Kite. They eventually found him hunting Duel Academy Duelists. He told them to stay out of his way and sealed the Duelists into cards, ignoring Allen telling him how worried Saya was for him. Shay arrived and confronted Kite. During the Duel, Allen and Saya learn about Action Cards from Sylvio when Shay used one. She also learned that Yuto was sealed inside of Yuya when he revealed a memory only they know. After Shay was defeated, Kite was about to seal him in a card before Saya begged Kite to stop as she couldn't bear to lose Shay. She also revealed that she had been present during Lulu's kidnapping by Yuri, but was too scared to intervene. Kite reluctantly complied and left. While serving food to the survivors, Saya began thinking back to what Shay told Kite about comrades. She ran out of the hideout and decided to find Kite to bring him back. While running through Heartland, Saya ran into Gloria and Grace while Allen caught up to her. The two of them then had a Tag-Team Duel against Gloria and Grace. Saya Xyz Summoned "Fairy Cheer Girl" and attacked Gloria's "Amazoness Queen" but it's effect protected it from destruction by battle. She Set a card and ended her Turn, but Allen told her she should have used the effect of "Cheer Girl" to draw another card. Saya apologized, but Allen said he would do something great. However, they learned that their opponents were the Tyler sisters and Saya was surprised when Allen remembered that the Tyler sisters almost destroyed the Spade Branch's Resistance force. Saya and Allen were then pushed pack by the Tyler sisters' "Amazoness Pet Liger". Saya apologized to Allen for being a burden but Allen told her they hadn't lost yet. When Allen's "Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf" direct attack was negated by "Liger", Saya told Allen to use the effect of "Cheer Girl". When Allen was about receive battle damage sent back to him by "Amazoness Swords Woman", Saya activated "Fairy Rail", turning the damage into ATK for "Cheer Girl". Saya told Allen to use "Cheer Girl" for the next attack. He did and they were able to turn the Duel around. However they were both defeated when Gloria Fusion Summoned "Amazoness Empress", which allowed the twins' "Amazoness" monsters to inflict piercing damage. Just as Saya and Allen were about to be sealed into cards, Gong and Sylvio arrived. Their would-be rescuers were also defeated by the Tylers while Saya remained unconscious. She awoke to see Yuya and Shay Dueling the Tylers and the sisters gaining LP with "Amazoness Hall". She and Allen listened as Shay and Yuto (through Yuya) told the Tyler sisters that the Resistance doesn't give up. When Yuya's "Miracle Rocket Show" negated the monster's destruction and battle damage, Allen asked if they'd be able to win He was amazed by Yuya's entertainment Dueling and how they defeated the Tyler sisters. Saya watched the Duel between Shay and Yuya against three Obelisk Force members, with the Lancers and Allen. When the Obelisk Force Summoned "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", she ran away scared, but due to the shockwave of Chaos Giant's attack Shay rushed to save her from the falling building, getting injured to the point of being unconsciousness. When Aster's squad started to surround them, Kite defeated them allowing everyone to escape while Yuya Dueled Aster. Saya and others made it back to the hideout with Shay and watched over him while the Resistance went back for Yuya. They then learned that Duel Academy in Heartland decided to abandon Arc Project and help rebuild the Xyz Dimension to atone for what they have done. Allen expressed his concern over their decision to let them help but Saya told him they have the best medical care at their headquarters. She was surprised when Kite admitted his mistakes when he saw Aster doing the same thing. She also listened to Yuto assuring Kite that he's showing the same bravery by admitting his own mistakes and enduring the pain of losing his family and friends. She was also surprised when Aster revealed that there's a way to change back the people who had been carded. However, they first must retrieve those who were carded from Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension since all the carded people were sent there. Saya encouraged Kite to save his family and Lulu while Shay recovered. She also gave Kite a card to help him save Lulu in her place. Duel Academy A dimensional rift opened, through which Saya saw a massive dragon that she wondered if it was a Duel Monster. Another dimensional portal opened and started to pull people into it, but Saya was distracted by telling Allen about Shay and Kite, who she could see Dueling on the other side of the portal. A second rift opened in front of her and she tried to run away with Allen, but they were sucked into it and sent to the Fusion Dimension. They woke to find themselves watching Shay and Kite's Duel. Saya was amazed when Shay and Kite both used "Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force" to Rank-Up their monsters without knowing what the other had. Unfortunately, Kite and Shay's opponent, who Kite and Shay referred to as Yuto and Yuya, used the effect of his "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" to reduce the ATK of Kite and Shay's monsters to zero. Before Saya and Allen could witness the climax of the Duel, another portal opened and transported them to another dimension. Saya and Allen found themselves outside You Show Duel School, and they the noticed a rock with their fallen Resistance comrades floating past, realizing that their comrades had been freed. Saya was surprised to learn that Z-ARC, the Duelist who had been Dueling Shay and Kite, was Yuya. Declan Akaba joined the Duel and managed to deal damage to Z-ARC, and Saya and Alen told him to deliver their thoughts to Yuya. However, they were surprised when they thought "Supreme King Z-ARC" had killed Declan. Yuya arrived in the Xyz Dimension following the battle against Z-ARC, and Saya told Yuya that Shay went to look for Lulu in the Fusion Dimension. She watched Yuya and Dennis McField's Duel and was surprised by Dennis' Rank-Up and Yuya enduring the repeated attacks of "Performage Trapeze High Magician". She applaud at the end of the Duel when Yuya won. Saya is later seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack with Gloria, Grace, Mamoru, Aster, Allen, and Kite. When Yuya brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Saya and Allen were happy. She was happy when Yuya won and watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. Saya was surprised when Yuya summoned the Four Dimension Dragons in one turn and worried when he was about to be attacked. She was amazed at how "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon" looked like blooming flowers. Saya was surprised when she thought Yuya defeated Declan and noted how Yuya was smiling after he used the effect of "Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician" to lower their monsters' ATK to 0. She watched Yuya and Declan gather Action Cards to in order for one of them to win the Duel first due to "Five-Rainbow Magician". Saya was happy when Yuya won and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness her revival as Zuzu Boyle. Deck Saya uses a "Fairy" Deck which focuses on defensive tactics, such as damage negation, and is spearheaded by "Fairy Cheer Girl". Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters